Boruto Uzumaki VS Izuku Midoriya
Description Naruto vs My Hero Academia! They are both still training, but they are strong anyway! Want me to prove it? Check this out then! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Pre-Battle Boruto is taking a walk around the city. Boruto: Man, I think it´s time for me to go home... (Sound of hanger) Boruto: Damn...Of course it is. Boruto starts to run. Izuku: ''Well, I must know how to use my full potential...'' Boruto was distracted, so when he realized Izuku was there, he didn´t have enough time to stop, and he crashed with him. Boruto: Watch out! Izuku: ''Huh?!'' CRASH! Izuku: ''Curses...Hey you! What´s your problem?!'' Boruto: I´m sorry, but please be careful the next time! Izuku: ''You wish! This is your fault! This shouldn´t happen if you were aware of your surroundings!'' Boruto: Wow, so it is MY fault now, huh? Izuku: ''Yes!'' (An instant of silence) Boruto: Well then... Boruto punches him. Izuku: ''OUCH! Urgh...well, if this is what you want...I´ll have no option but no take you down!'' Boruto: Ok, as you wish! HERE WE GO! Boruto: Rasengan! Izuku gets hit. Boruto: You´re too slow! If this is all can do, I´ll recommend you to give up! Izuku: ''You want me to show my real power? Here I come!'' Izuku quickly attacks Boruto, trapping him in a deadly combo which hurts Boruto a lot. Izuku: ''Detroit Smash!'' Boruto: Damn...That strengh...There´s only one way to counter it! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Izuku: ''That´s it h-What?!'' Izuku sees all of Boruto´s shadow clones. Izuku: ''Shit...'' All of the shadow clone´s start attacking at Izuku, while he prepares an attack. Izuku: ''Delaware Smash!'' Izuku defeats all of them with that attack. Boruto:'' Rasengan! Rasengan! Take this!'' Izuku makes all that attacks dissapear by just punching them. Izuku: ''My turn! One for All!'' Boruto: What?' 'Izuku: Detroit...SMASH!!!!' ''Boruto tries to avoid the attack, but he fails, so Izuku sends him flying, as he crushes with a building. Boruto'': Urgh...I can´t stand up...This is way above anything I can handle...'' Izuku'': Urgh! That punch may be powerful, but I also get hurt...Anyway, prepare to die!'' Boruto: N-not this time! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!' ''He teleports himself towards Izuku, as he throws a punch strong enough to push Izuku. Boruto uses his Kunais and Shurikens to hurt Izuku. Izuku: Ouch! Urgh! No, I-I can´t be t-taken down so e-easily...Just...NOT! Boruto:'' Huh?'' Izuku'': Full Cowl...'' He quickly appears towards Boruto. Boruto'': Ranseng-'' Izuku'': Not this time! Izuku grabs him, before using a powerful amout of attacks which are powerful enough to stun Boruto. Izuku uses Detroit Smash as an Uppercut which sends Boruto to the sky, while he jumps high, just to deal a final blow. 'Izuku: 1.000.000% Delaware Destroit Smash! Boruto screams in pain as he explodes into bloody pieces. Izuku lands, altough we screams because a punch that strong damaged even him. Izuku: ''That would show you to not mess with me...'' Izuku leaves. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights